


A Less Than Happy Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Blind Character, Captivity, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Sex, General Unpleasantness, M/M, Mental Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux decides that what his pet needs on his birthday is birthday sex with his former lover and fellow captive, FN-2187.





	A Less Than Happy Birthday

Poe hates waiting for Hux to wake. Remaining quiet and still while his captor slumbers peacefully grates on his nerves. It is far from fair that the Starkiller general who has caused so much pain and suffering for the galaxy, and to him personally, can sleep so easily. Not soon enough, the mattress rocks slightly and the sheets rustle as Hux sidles up behind his captive.

When Hux calls for the lights to be raised, Poe tilts his face upwards so Hux can see his face. Cold fingertips brush over his cheek before sliding down to give his collar an almost playful tug. “It’s your birthday, Little One,” Hux purrs in that sickly-sweet voice that only ever promises torment. It is certainly not what Poe wants to hear first thing in the morning.

“I’ve got something special planned for you today,” Hux continues without waiting for a response. Not satisfied with seeing only part of Poe’s face, Hux orders him to roll over to face him. “That’s better,” he remarks once Poe has complied. “Anyhow, I’ll be back early this afternoon, and if you’ve behaved yourself, I’ll make sure you enjoy your present. But if you aren’t a good boy for your guard then your treat will be less pleasant for you.”

A cold pit forms in Poe’s belly as he begins to wonder what new torture Hux has planned for him. Regardless of what Hux says, Poe knows that Hux’s rewards are almost as awful as his punishments. Perhaps they are not as harsh physically, but the emotional and mental drain is at times even worse than a beating. The scar on his palm tingles with lingering memories of pain that twine with the real pain as he digs his nails into it. Still, Poe mumbles his “gratitude” for his captor’s generosity.

Poe is pulled from his fretting when Hux rolls out of bed and orders him to join him for breakfast. The extra helping of his favorite fruit with his usual protein drink and toast does not calm his worries any. It is not until Hux has left that Poe begins to wonder exactly how long he has been held captive, whether today is indeed his first birthday in captivity. It feels like he has been here for ages…

\-------------

Not that awaiting Hux’s arrival is ever not stressful, but the dread of Hux’s idea of a gift makes today’s wait even more agonizing. He is given a light lunch before being hurried off to the ‘fresher to be cleaned. It is the typical routine on a shorter timeframe, but today Poe cannot help but wonder if there is a something more to it. By the time Hux returns, Poe is almost ready to climb the walls from nerves.

After giving Poe a rough kiss and pat on the hip, Hux wastes no more time and guides him from their quarters. He loves the way Poe shrinks against his side as if hiding from the unseen enemies that wander the corridors. Hux briefly wonders whether his pet’s cheeks would flush darker if he could see the envious glances of his Master’s subordinates as they pass by.

Around halfway to their destination, Hux decides to finally let Poe know what his present is. “I’ve arranged for you to spend some quality time with FN-2187,” he begins. At the mention of the former stormtrooper’s name, Poe immediately perks up. Hux presses down on the twinge of jealousy that Poe’s reaction brings. “I’ll be there to make sure he takes good care of you. Although, I’m sure he still remembers what you like in bed. And he undoubtedly has some new techniques you’ll enjoy.”

Hux’s casual reveal of what he has planned gives Poe such a start that he trips and nearly falls to the ground. Hux’s arm tightens around his waist to steady him. Poe had never thought that he would ever not want Finn’s touch, but being told to have sex for what appears to be Hux’s own enjoyment is sickening. “Master, please…” he quietly pleads, not wanting what should be his private and intimate connection with Finn – FN-2187, he mentally corrects himself – to be sullied for Hux’s pleasure.

“What’s the matter? Has FN-2187 upset you?” Hux demands. He knows that is not the case, but the fearful look in Poe’s cloudy eyes is delightful. He cuts off Poe’s stammered denials. “No matter, he’ll just have to work extra hard to make it up to you,” he says with finality as he nudges Poe along.

\-------------

The heavy scent of sex in the air and the sounds of pleasure and pain assault Poe’s senses when the doors to the pleasure wing slide open. As the door closes with an ominous hiss, Poe hears the muffled sounds of a belt being taken to someone, followed by their yelps of pain. It makes his stomach twist even further. For once, he is grateful for having been blinded – he does not think he could handle seeing the defilement of the First Order captives going on around him, too. He hopes he will be able to even get hard for Finn, he certainly has no desire for his former lover to get punished on his account.

Without realizing it, Poe curls further against Hux’s side as Hux quickly checks in with the desk clerk. It is humiliating to not only be scheduled to have sex like a pair of breeding livestock, to have many witnesses who know exactly what will going on. As the humiliation washes over him, he wonders if this is how Finn feels every day. It is obviously worse for the former-stormtrooper, as he is being forced copulate with multiple partners, and Poe feels a renewed sorrow for his sweet Finn’s fate. So lost in his thoughts is he, that he barely notices when Hux starts moving him along again.

Surprise is evident on FN-2187’s face when Hux stops in front of him, Poe still tucked under his arm. “FN-217,” Hux starts, glancing down at Poe when his pet’s head snaps up at the pleasure slave’s designation. He reaches up to give Poe’s collar a slight jerk, just to remind him of who owns his lovely body. “It is my pet’s birthday today,” he continues. “And I am expecting you to take good care of him. If I don’t think he has been satisfied, I’ll be taking it out of your hide.” A strangled noise escapes from Poe, and Hux can feel the tremor that runs through him. This will certainly be a delight no matter what happens.

Poe squeaks in surprise when he is suddenly pushed forward into awaiting arms. His knees go weak when he hears his name murmured with reverence tinged with sadness in that so familiar voice. Practically falling forward, he buries his face against a shoulder that feels leaner than it should. Doubt wells up in his mind that this is indeed his love, but the hands roaming over his arms and back and tangling in his hair, as well as the voice murmuring his name over and over manages to quell some of his fears. Still, how he wishes that he could see the face of the man he loves just once more.

As he watches FN-2182 pull his captive down to sit on the edge of the bed, Hux cannot help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the way Poe reacts so readily to the pleasure slave’s touch. He settles on the chair next to the bed to watch the show, loosening his trousers as he does so. It is almost embarrassing how aroused he already is when the pair have not even started. He clears his throat, giving FN-2187 a pointed look when the younger man glances his way.

It is fascinating to be an observer rather than a participant. Hux can almost feel Poe’s skin beneath his palm as FN-2187 runs his hands down Poe’s arms. His mouth practically waters with the taste of Poe when FN-2187 nibbles and licks at the spot just under Poe’s ear, just above his collar. The half gasp, half giggle that escapes Poe is a sound Hux has not heard. He is surprised that he has not managed to illicit such a sound from his captive yet – even by accident.

FN-2187 nuzzles and pets at Poe, trying to sooth away the tension in Poe’s lean frame. An ache forms in his chest as his hands brush over each new scar on his sweet Poe’s body. Poe should not be suffering like this. The need to escape with Poe, to see Poe to safety builds in him. But a peek at Poe’s face, at his sightless eyes, and he stamps it down. There is no escape and he shudders to think what the punishment for them would be if FN-2187 were to act so reckless again.

Poe is nearly afraid to take any initiative and reach out for Finn. Hux had told him that he was supposed to be enjoying this, but Poe is hesitant to risk Hux’s ire by even being receptive to another’s advances. This whole setup feels like a snare that has been set just so Hux can torment him more. Then again, if he is going to be punished again, he feels like he might as well have at least a kiss to remember later.

As Poe lifts a hand up in search of Finn’s face, images of Finn being punished in his stead make him hesitate. His hand is caught in a gentle grip and turned so that a kiss can be placed on his palm. With an almost silent keen, Poe leans in to rest his forehead against the side of Finn’s head. As he places his scarred hand on Finn’s shoulder, he cannot help the feeling that the branding is a barrier between them. He lets his hand drop back to his lap, fingers digging painfully into the brand mark.

“Oh, Poe,” FN-2187 murmurs sadly. He presses a kiss to the corner of Poe’s mouth. It stings that Poe is so hesitant in his movements. A quiet rustle from the chair nearby makes them both jump. His eyes dart towards Hux, painfully reminded that he has a task to accomplish. When he looks back to Poe, he is disheartened by the frightened look on the other man’s face. He cups Poe’s cheeks in both hands. “I’m going to take care of you, Sweetheart,” he promises. He can hardly bear to look at Poe’s face and see how his milky colored eyes dart around in a fruitless search for him.

Anxiety eats at Poe when Finn nudges him to lay back on the bed. “Keep talking,” he softly pleads. He needs the reassurance that it is indeed Finn hovering above him. His eyes squeeze closed as Finn begins to murmur quietly, pressing soft kisses down his chest and belly. As a warm hand guides his legs apart, he clenches his fists in the rough blankets. Then Finn’s mouth is wrapped around his still-limp member, and his hands fly up to cradle his love’s head. He desperately wishes for his sight back, wishes that he could make certain that Finn has not been replaced. Perhaps it is mad, but he can still barely believe that he is with his darling Finn.  

FN-2187 caresses Poe’s thigh reassuringly as he continues to work at getting Poe aroused. He uses every technique he remembers Poe liking, even tries a few new tricks he has picked up. It feels as if he is sullying their bond with the skills he has learned while being a pleasure slave, but if it gives Poe pleasure – no matter how unwanted – then FN-2187 is going to attempt it. The old and new techniques finally begin to work after several long minutes. Not that FN-2187 would trade these moments for anything except Poe’s freedom.

Growing bored with the foreplay, Hux rummages through the drawer of toys and lubricants next to him. He snickers quietly when Poe nearly jumps out of his skin at the sudden noise. It makes Hux wonder just how good the traitor’s mouth is, if it could make Poe forget even for a brief moment that his Master was nearby. Fishing out a bottle of lube, Hux turns his attention back to the pair. FN-2187 catches the bottle as it is tossed to him with ease. “Get him ready, we’ve not got all day,” he orders.

Poe shivers in disgust and despair as Hux urges them onwards. He had known that Hux’s depraved, creative mind would find new ways to humiliate and degrade him. But, somehow, he is still always shocked when Hux plays his games with him. The reverently nuzzled kiss pressed to the inside of his thigh settles his nerves ever so slightly. The simple gesture is so Finn, that for a moment Poe does not even need to hear his voice to know it is him. “Buddy,” he whispers, thinking back to seeing Finn safe at the rebel base after their escape and how that nickname had become a pet name for his lover. He dares not say more, terrified of letting Finn’s proper name slip out instead of the degrading alphanumeric designation.

“I’m here, Sweetheart,” FN-2187 assures him. “Going to make you feel good.” He coats his fingers with slick, giving Poe’s knee a quick kiss. Nudging Poe’s balls up, he lets his wet fingers tease over the skin behind them before dipping down. He carefully opens Poe up, trying to make this as good for Poe as he possibly can. As he works his fingers in and out of Poe’s heat, he dips his head to work his mouth over Poe’s hard sex. The moans that escape Poe’s shapely lips should be for his ears only, FN-2187 thinks with bitterness. Just as he is pulling his fingers free, Hux tosses something else to him. A wave of embarrassment crashes over him as he realizes it is a condom.

“Put it on,” Hux demands coldly. The thought of the traitor filling his pet with his seed is just a step too far for him to stomach. “You are not to cum in him, only I get that pleasure.” Once FN-2187 has slipped it over his erection, Hux gives him the order to proceed. He absently notes that Poe’s training appears to be sticking, even in this situation as he has made no move to hide his face. Hux wonders if his pet’s cheeks can flush even darker than they are now. Somehow, he doubts it. But perhaps that will be some fun for later.

When Finn finally sinks into him, Poe cannot help but notice how wrong it feels. He hates that there is another barrier being forced between them. It takes Finn leaning down to rest some of his weight on him and press kisses to his cheeks and lips to give Poe some semblance of rightness. He wraps his legs tightly around Finn’s hips as he begins to move.

Finn still knows just how to rock his hips at the angle that feels so good, knows how to kiss with such passion that it almost sweeps Poe away. Poe wraps his right arm around Finn’s shoulders, his scarred left hand clutching at the sheets. The soft sounds of sex are almost enough to drown out the pleasured noises coming from Hux. Breaking the kiss, Poe presses his forehead to Finn’s. “Please, keep talking,” he pleads, hoping to completely drown out Hux.

Finn’s murmured praises fill Poe with a sharp pang of longing to be alone with Finn. Poe lets out a needy keen when Finn pries them apart just enough to slip his still slicked hand between them. His grip on Finn’s shoulder and hips tightens with pained desire for comfort. He does not care that Finn’s movements are restricted to a quick rocking of his hips and the short, wet slide of his hand over his arousal. Poe simply needs to feel all of him. He hardly even notices that his body is reacting to Finn’s ministrations. The whimpered pleads that fall from his lips go unnoticed by him as his orgasm creeps ever closer.

When it finally hits, Poe would swear that he saw Finn’s face for a moment. Tears prick his eyes as Finn cradles him close, tucking his face against a strong shoulder so that he may ride out the afterglow in some semblance of peace. Dimly he hopes that Finn was able to find his own release, as well. Gentle fingers brush through his hair, sending pleasant tingles down his spine. An ‘I love you’ whispered into his ear is what finally triggers the tears to fall freely. A shiver of fear courses through him at the sudden thought that his captor might punish Finn for causing Poe to cry. He clings even tighter to Finn.

“FN-2187,” Hux sharply snaps, breaking the pair from their thoughts. He points to the ground between his legs. “Come here.” The strangled keen Poe lets out when FN-2187 eases free of his hold goes straight to Hux’s already straining erection. When the pleasure slave kneels at his feet, Hux grabs the back of his head and forces his mouth to his strained erection. “Suck,” he demands. Sure enough, the traitor’s mouth is talented and clever. Hux does not last long, eyes focused on his miserable looking pet curled up on the bed as he finds his release.

Hux takes a couple of minutes to recover from his orgasm, generously allowing the pair of slaves to curl up together again while he regains his composure. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Hux finally asks his pet. Poe nods frantically, panic making his milky eyes widen and his limbs tremble. The idea of punishing FN-2187 just because is still on his mind, but Hux decides that he will show some leniency when Poe thanks him for his gift without being bidden to. “Good,” he purrs. He tugs his pet up from the bed and against his side, uncaring for how messy and debauched looking Poe is.

Just because he can, Hux takes the long way back to his quarters. Poe is still trembling against his side, flushed from both sex and the shame of being paraded by who knows how many strangers. All in all, it has been a rather satisfying experience, and the day is still far from over. Hux thinks that this is a birthday tradition he will have to continue in the years to come.


End file.
